


Surprise Bitch

by AngelOfDinosaurs



Series: My Unfinished Avengers Fanfiction...I should probably write it all [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Why Did I Write This?, its kinda weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5571961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelOfDinosaurs/pseuds/AngelOfDinosaurs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve meets Bucky's child that he didn't know existed...I'm terrible at these.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> This is another part of the fanfic I'm writing I don't know if it's any good but oh well.

The stones along the road crunch under the combat boots of the black haired girl. Scarlett is still wearing the clothes HYDRA provided her unable to get new ones after leaving her father to do as he asked. She wished she could stay with him because they had been separated so long but she knew he was right in sending her away. It’s too dangerous for them to be together right now HYDRA is still after them both and besides she must repay a debt. If it wasn’t for the Avengers attacking the HYDRA base she would still be trapped there. Unable to escape HYDRA. And if it wasn’t for Captain America her father would not have escaped after the battle in DC.

She also wanted to meet her mother for the first time in her twenty years of life. Her mother doesn’t even know she exists. The Red Room and HYDRA made sure of that. There was no point in distracting her from her missions. She was one of their best assassins after all. Well up until Barton was charged with assassinating her.The road was lined with trees on either side, the leaves rustling in the wind. As the trees thinned out a small house came into view. It is a quaint and small building. There is a pile of half chopped logs sitting beside a tree stump and an abandoned axe lay nearby. A fence lined the road leading up to the house which looked rickety as though the person who built it either didn’t have the time to do it properly or didn’t know how to do it properly. The quinjet is visibly parked at the end of the garden in front of the building. The building itself looks as though it had been pulled straight out of a kids movie. The walls are painted a pale yellow and the only visible flaw is the gaping hole in the center of the porch.

Scarlett felt slightly apprehensive as she approached the house her mask covering the bottom half of her face so only her emotionless eyes are visible. The last time she’d seen them she tried to kill the Captain and Black Widow. No doubt they wouldn’t take kindly to her sudden appearance especially at the home of Hawkeye. Even more so when said home isn’t on any files anywhere. As she got closer and closer to the building her expression became harder and her gut twisted more and more with apprehension and worry. What if they decide to torture her for information? What if they think she’s still HYDRA and straight up kill her? Thousands of possibilities rush through her head as all the years of punishment and torment at HYDRA and in the Red Room surface reminding her of who she was made to be.

Finally reaching the porch steps she sets her foot on the step ready for anything. A booby trap, a grenade, a gun in her face, against her back. Everything she had grown up learning about. What she didn’t expect was the kind face of a middle aged woman greeting her with a smile.

“Clint didn’t tell me that anyone else was coming. Who might you be?” the woman smiled clearly unknowing of the danger she is in. Had Scarlett been ordered to kill her she would be dead but she was here for one purpose...to help the Avengers.

“He’s not expecting me. I need to speak to the Captain,” Scarlett replied her voice emotionless and almost robotic sounding. At her words the woman's face dropped as realization dawned on her that this person in front of her could threaten her family’s lives. Hesitantly she nods in understanding before motioning for Scarlett to follow her into the house. Scarlett followed her into a rather small but open living room and kitchen. The floor scattered with Lego bricks and dolls.

“I’m sorry about the mess. It’s hard to get them to keep their toys in the box. You know what kids are like,” the woman looks expectantly at Scarlett but was met with a blank stare a slight hint of sadness heavy in her eyes as she dwells on her lost childhood. The childhood HYDRA stole from her. “Well just wait here and I’ll go and get Steve shall I.” Her expression was still welcoming despite knowing the implications of this stranger knowing where she was and how she could be used against the Avengers.

Scarlett awkwardly stood in the middle of the room the bright yellow walls a stark contrast to her entirely black attire. The house just screamed happiness. She saw two children running through the grass through the window behind an orange comfortable looking sofa. Words couldn’t begin to describe what she would give to be able to go back in time and have a normal childhood with her father. Without HYDRA. Without the mind wipes and the killing. She was broken out of her train of thoughts when she heard the creak of a floor board.

Quickly she whirled around pulling a switchblade from a hidden pocket at her side. In front of her stood Captain America but instead of his patriotic spangly super suit he wore a grey fitted shirt and sweats. Fighting against her instincts she lowered her knife and slotted it back into the pocket she had pulled it from. She was brought up being taught that this man was her enemy. That he should be killed on sight but she owes him a debt even though he will never truly understand how grateful she was for what he did for her and her father.

“Who are you and who sent you?” Steve demanded. His facial expression hard his ever famous shield held in one hand.

“I was sent by my father to repay a debt,” she answers vaguely. Always one for being dramatic.

“I’ll ask again who are you and who sent you?” Steve demanded again his voice harder and more stern than before.

Sighing Scarlett complied removing her mask before opening her mouth to answer. “My name is Scarlett Barnes and my father the Winter Soldier sent me to repay a debt.”


End file.
